Royal High
by Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU! Arthur/Gwen Uther/Morgana Merlin/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary: **Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)

* * *

><p>"Father, where are actually going?" Morgana said, flickering her long black hair behind her.<p>

Gaius features softened as he loaded the boxes into the car. "We are going to be working for Uther Pendragon,"

"Your best friend?" She asked curiously. Gaius nodded, a smile on his face.

"That's fantastic! I believe he works for the Royal High College?" She asked.

"Yes, he does. He is in fact, the headmaster at the school. Now, where is Merlin..." Gaius said curiously, stopping the packing as he looked around for his son.

"Merlin! Where are you?" He shouted. A young man with black hair came out of the front door, carrying three big heavy boxes in his arms, panting.

"I'm here!" He panted and as he walked down the steps, he tripped over the last one, causing the boxes to fall. Gaius rolled his eyes.

"Merlin!" Gaius tutted at him and Morgana went to help her brother. Merlin blushed.

"Sorry!" He said, picking up the boxes, this time treading carefully on the way to the car.

"Is that everything?" Gaius asked.

"Yup. I doubled checked everything, so everything should be okay," Merlin said, getting in to the front seat of the car while Morgana took the back seat.

"Right then, I'll lock up and give the key to the neighbors," Gaius said and he rushed outside to do as he said.

"So, excited?" Morgana smirked.

"A bit, more nervous though," Merlin replied.

"Nervous? How come?"

"Well, it's a new start isn't it? Ever since mother died..." Merlin trailed off. Morgana nodded sadly.

Their mother Hunith, died unexpectedly, causing Gaius to grow into depression. That was, until Uther helped him.

Morgana has only met Uther a few times in her life. Twice when she was a little girl and once when Uther came to comfort Gaius after Hunith death. But she couldn't stop thinking about how strong and firm his arms were...

Uther too, has also lost his wife due to his son being born. Morgana has met Arthur a few times and could say he was an arrogant prat, but was a good friend.

"Right, we're off!" Their father said, climbing into the drivers seat. His white hair tied up. No matter how many times Morgana tried to insist he should cut it, her father always refused.

"How many miles will it take to arrive?" Merlin asked.

"About 10 miles. It's on the edge of Wales,"

"Near the country side?" Morgana asked.

"Yes. Apparently, it has an interesting history near the area we are staying."

"What do you mean by interesting history?" Morgana has always loved history, anything about the past just fascinated her.

"The time of Prince Arthur and Camelot. It's just a legend of course," Gaius said and he rambled on about the legend and Morgana looked out of the window, sudden images playing in her mind and she felt suddenly tired.

_She was in the woods, no houses or cars or modern day technology about. The forest looked undisturbed and she heard the sound of horse hooves behind her and she smirked, knowing who it was. She lifted down her hood and shook her hair, letting it free._

"_Morgana," A voice called and she closed her eyes, letting her imagination run wild._

"_Uther," She replied, not turning round. "C__atch me if you can," And with that, she legged it. Uther smirked and ran after her, leaving his horse behind._

_Of course, with him being older and stronger, he caught up with her and she squealed with delight as he tackled her lightly to the ground._

"_You dare run away from me?" He asked, a twinkle of delight shown in his eyes and Morgana squirmed underneath him, liking how he pressed close to her._

"_Only to make you want me," She smirked and he leant down to kiss her on the lips._

"Morgana!" Hands shook her body gently and Morgana blinked hastily.

"Mmm?" She mumbled. What an unusual dream she had! Her and a man called Uther...Impossible.

"We're here. Time to awake," Merlin said smiling and Morgana yawned.

"All ready?" She asked, surprised. Merlin nodded.

"You fell asleep as Father talked about Prince Arthur. So he stopped because he thought he was boring you," He grinned

Morgana chuckled and got out of the car, smelling in the fresh air.

Somehow, it seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place why.

"Want to have a look at the house?" Merlin smirked and Gaius came out, holding the keys.

"Yes!" Morgana said excitedly and then she turned around and gasped.

The house was like a country mansion. It was beautiful and had a small front garden, the trees bending down, as though trying to dig the ground.

"It's beautiful," Morgana whispered and hurriedly she entered inside, excited to see it.

But apparently, they weren't the first arrivals.

There was all ready somebody else there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary: **Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Uther?" <em>Morgana asked, shocked. The taller man turned around and looked surprised.

"Morgana?" He asked, his brown eyes shining. "Haven't you grown?" He gave a deep chuckle and Morgana grinned.

"I am 18 so it is only natural," She said, Uther's eyes trailed up her body as though examining her and she blushed as he smirked, remembering about the dream she had. But that could not be the same Uther that was standing before.

Could it be?

"It has been, ah, a long time since I last saw you,"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "It was only two years ago since you last saw me,"

"Still, a long time," He said and he reached out to shake out her hand when something strange happened.

As soon as her hand touched his, a soft spark appeared and a tingling feeling ran down her body, not in an unpleasant way, and Uther quickly pulled his hands away, coughing.

"You felt it too?" She asked. Uther looked at her wearily and before he could say anything, they were interrupted by Arthur and Merlin who were carrying the luggage.

"Your brother is an idiot," Arthur said panting.

Morgana smirked. "I've noticed. What have you done this time Merlin?"

Merlin pouted.

"I have done nothing! Arthur just being a-Oh, hello," Merlin said, blushing as he noticed Uther standing in the kitchen with them.

Uther chuckled. "Hello Merlin. Arthur, is Gaius with you?" Uther asked.  
>"Gaius is just outside father," Arthur replied as he put down the boxes.<p>

"I best be going. Arthur, please help Gaius and his family unpack and Gwaine will pick you up later tonight,"

"Does that mean I have to stay a big longer with this prat?" Arthur whined.

"Hey, I'm not _that _bad," Merlin said, punching him lightly on the arm.

Morgana chuckled.

"I'll see you two very soon," Uther said, straightening his black tie, making sure it's in place before going outside.

Morgana was left standing with her brother and Arthur.

"Come on boys! Get to work," She winked before making her way out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Merlin protested.

"Exploring!" She replied, before shutting the door behind her.

She breathed in the air deeply, liking the feeling it had around her before she headed for the woods. She now noticed a sleek black jaguar car next to their blue golf and she could only guess it was Uther car. She went into the woods before seeing a tree that she thought she could climb and she grinned.

18 and she still loved to climb trees.

She grabbed one of the thicker branches and pulled herself up, making sure her footing was in place and that her dress was okay.

Finally, panting heavily, she reached it. Covered by the branches, she was clearly well hidden but at the same time, had a perfect view of everything.

Then, before she could have a look at the view before her, something rustled underneath the tree and she looked down and saw that Uther had emerged from the trees, her father behind him.

"The spark Gaius! There was a spark between us!" Uther growled and he banged his fist into a tree nearest to him in frustration.

"Uther! Please," Gaius said patiently to him. "It will take time for them to remember, perhaps years,"

"Years?" Uther cried. "It took _us _16 years to remember who we were. _16 years! _What will happen if I am too old then? Or if I died? Will fate give us another chance _then_?" Uther protested.

"What happened to you and Morgana was tragic," Gaius said slowly as Uther paced back and forth. Morgana was curious. What the hell was going on? "The way Morgause brutally killed her and your child-"

"DON'T!" Uther snarled and Morgana held onto the tree tightly as to not let herself fall. "Don't remind me of that!"

"Your daughter was only, what, one year old? Poor Arya Pendragon! Just be thankful that the books haven't mentioned this in them!"

"I would rather have that, than them saying about Morgana was an evil witch," Uther said and he sighed and closed his eyes and Morgana winced. She knew her namesake and what the witch did and often when she was younger kids began to call her 'The Wicked Witch.'

Oh, but she punished the kids later enough and they were truly deeply sorry for what they did.

"Bloody Morgause," Uther hissed. "Did she cast a spell on us all?"

"I only wish I knew,"

"I knew Morgana was a witch after she muttered a spell one night after our daughter was born. Instead of panicking and running away, I kissed her," Uther admitted as though relieved to tell someone about this. Who were they talking about? The only Morgana they knew was herself and the one in the legend of Prince Arthur.

Where they somehow related?

"I think she was trying to put a protection spell around Arya, but somehow Morgause broke it and..." Uther turned away from Gaius.

"And managed to kill them both," Gaius whispered and Morgana had to carefully leaned down in order to hear him.

Uther glared at him. "Leave me be for a few minutes," He demanded and Gaius gave a low bow. Morgana peeked at Uther, studying him when a long white thin string appeared and a spider appeared in front of her and she looked terrified at it before quietly trying to blow it away when she lost her balance.

She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary: **Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)

* * *

><p>Uther was just about to get out his knife and slash it at a tree in frustration when he heard the scream.<br>He looked up to see a figure, no, Morgana, falling backwards and he rushed underneath to catch her.

He smirked when he saw a spider crawling away on her long dress.

Ah, the fear of arachnophobia.

Morgana opened her eyes and noticed that she hadn't landed on the ground, dead and broken, but in _Uther's_ strong firm arms, being content and her eyes widened in surprised.

"Fear of arachnophobia then?" Uther asked, smirking. His past Morgana never had a problem with spiders.

Morgana blushed.

"Has it gone?" She whispered.

"It ran all over your dress before crawling away," He grinned and Morgana shivered in his arms.

He was holding her. His wife. Like back in the old days.

"What were you doing up in the tree anyway?" He asked curiously, not wanting to put Morgana back on the ground.

She blushed even more and Uther thought she looked more beautiful when she blushed.

"I wanted to explore the place so I climbed a tree...Then a spider appeared and I tried to move it away when I lost my footing," She admitted. "Erm, could you please put me down?" _Not that I don't mind being in your strong arms, _she admitted to herself.

"Of course," Uther said and he helped Morgana to her feet. He hoped that she hasn't heard any of the conversation that he and Gaius had, but then again, it would be a good thing if she did. She might remember something.

That was when Uther noticed she had a leaf in her hair.

"You have a leaf in your hair. Here, let me get rid of it," He said and he moved to brush her hair when Morgana felt faint.

"I feel...dizzy," She said faintly, before she fell back into his arms.

_They were on Uther's bed. Morgana held their new born daughter in her arms as they stared down at her in awe. _

"_She's beautiful," Uther murmured, brushing a strand of black hair out of Morgana face.  
>Morgana smiled.<em>

"_She has your eyes," She admitted, snuggling close to him, being careful with Arya._

"_Thank god she has your nose,"_

"_There's nothing wrong with your nose," Morgana protested and as she said it, she kissed her husband on the nose.  
><em>_"Well, maybe now that you said it," He grinned. "S__he's just going to be as beautiful and stubborn as her mother,"_

"_And a fighter like her father,"Morgana finished, smiling up to him. Arya gave a cry and Morgana handed Arya to Uther to hold while she unbuttoned the top left of her dress and a breast appeared._

_Ah, the joys of having a newborn._

"_Here give me Arya," Morgana said and Uther put Arya back in her mothers arms as Arya fed hungrily of her mother's breast._

"_Rest now my beautiful wife," Uther purred as he stroked her hair._

"_Thank you Uther, for everything," Morgana whispered and she stroked her daughters cheeks, looking at her in awe._

_Nothing was going to get in the way of their family. If there was, they will have to get through her first._

_And nobody wanted to anger the Lady Morgana._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary**: Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)

* * *

><p>"Morgana?" She heard a familiar voice call and Morgana stirred and stretched when she felt warm sheets below her and realized that she was on a warm bed.<p>

"Father?" Morgana asked sleepily and she slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "How long was I out for?"

"For the whole night my dear. It's now Sunday," Her father said, giving her a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I had the most strange yet wonderful dream..." She said as she took a glass of water from the bedside table and drank from it.

"Care to tell me about your dream?" Gaius asked curiously.

Should she tell her father? Would he think her mad?

Morgana frowned. "I remember bits of it. It was about me, but yet it seemed not. It was like I was there but a different person,"

Gaius listened carefully.

"It was like I was an entirely different person. In this dream, I was a mother..." She said, looking down at the bed sheets, fiddling with her thumbs. "Holding a baby girl called... Oh gods, what was she called," She bit her lip, trying to think. "Arya! Arya, my daughter," Morgana gave a chuckle. "I'll be a rubbish mother if I ever have children won't I?"

Gaius eyes softened and he put his daughters hands in his. "You're going to be a brilliant mother, you just need to find the special person in your life who can make you happy,"

She smiled slyly. "If I ever find _him," _She said and her mind wondered to Uther. "Did Uther bring me here?" She asked.

Gaius cleared his throat. "Well, after you fainted, Uther panicked and brought you back here. He insisted to stay here until you were awake but he then, his phone rang and he had other important matters to attend too and asked if you could ring him back as soon as you awake,"

Morgana blinked. Uther cared for her well being? She didn't know why she was so surprised, she barely knew this man.

"Of course, well I'm awake. Do you have his phone number?" She asked her father impatiently and Gaius chuckled.

"Of course I do you dim wit," He ruffled her hair before grabbing his mobile phone and handing it to her.

"It's in the contacts. I'll leave you too it. Oh, do come down for dinner after. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning," At the mention of food, her stomach gave a light growl and Morgana grinned sheepishly.

"Does bacon and egg sound good too you?" Gaius asked, chuckling and Morgana nodded happily.

"It does. Thank you father," She said and she gave him a hug before watching him leave the room.

Once she made sure that he was gone, she flipped open the mobile phone and looked for Uther number.

She stared at his number for a few seconds, thinking of what to say to him and before she could back away from her cowardice, she pressed the dial button.

For a few minutes, she had to wait and before she was about to give up, She heard _his _voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Gaius, is she awake?" Morgana softly smiled to herself, liking how Uther was concerned for her well being.

"I'm perfectly well thank you," She said smiling and she gave a chuckle at Uther's splutter.

"Morgana! You scared me," She gave a quite giggle to herself as she heard Uther sigh with relief.

"Are you feeling better? You gave me quite the scare with your faint,"

"I'm fine, mainly just hungry now," She chuckled. "I've had an unusual dream though..." She trailed her fingers along the bedsheets as she said this to him. Why was she going to tell her dream to him? Will he not care about what she dreamed?

"Oh? Want to talk about it?" He pressed.

Before she could say no, her voice decided to take control of her.

"I was with you...and it was like it was me but it wasn't me but with a different said. We were in what looked like a castle, in a bed," She blushed heavily, thanking that Uther can't see her. "And we were parents to a baby girl called Arya," There were silence and Morgana wondered if she has said something wrong.

"Morgana, when you were up in the tree, did you hear _anything _between me and your father?" Uther asked, urgently.

Morgana bit her lip. Yes. She has heard the whole conversation. But what should she say?

"No," She lied. "I heard nothing," There was silence and Morgana couldn't tell whether he was glad or not about it.

"I have to go. I will be seeing you tomorrow at Royal High?" Uther asked.

"Oh! I forgot about that," She admitted. "Yes, I will be."

"What courses have you took?"

"Performing Arts, history, Media and film."

"So, you are interested in something to do with theatre production?" Uther asked, interested, forgetting that he was supposed to go.

"Yes I am. I hope to become an actress,"

"How come you have chosen history between the other two?"

"I have always been fascinated by history. I don't know, it's like a connection with me and history and that I'm linked with it. I just enjoy it since we have such a bloody history," She rambled and Uther chuckled.

"Well then, I shall see you tomorrow, my lady," She laughed at the comment.

"Please Uther, I am no lady," She grinned.

"Why Morgana, you are. I have to go, don't want Gaius to get mad over his phone bill now do we?" He asked amusedly.

"No we don't. I'll see you tomorrow," She said, still grinning and she twirled her hair with a finger.

"See you tomorrow, Morgana," Uther said.

She hung up and switched the phone off.

She began putting her dressing gown on and got out of bed, taking the phone with her and crept outside when she heard voices coming from downstairs.

"So, you remember?" She heard her father. She hid behind the top of the bannister, watching the top of Gaius and her brother Merlin's head.

"Yes. I remembered yesterday after Arthur called me Stupid," Merlin said calmly. What were they talking about? What were they remembering?

"My destiny is still to protect Arthur Gaius, isn't it?" Merlin pressed.

There was a pause.

"Yes Merlin,"

"So what happens now? Do we keep on role-playing?

Gaius sighed.

"I don't know. We have to find the others first and see if they remember,"

"Reckon Morgana will remember?"

Gaius sighed.

"If my instincts are right, I think the faints are flashbacks,"

Merlin was about to speak when Morgana accidently knocked over some paper that was left on top of the bannister. She closed her eyes and silently cursed.

"Morgana! You're awake," Merlin said as he climbed up the stairs, sitting next to his sister.

"I didn't want to disturb you and father, here is your phone," Morgana said and Gaius took his phone of his daughter.

Merlin looked at Gaius, his eyebrows raised and Morgana wondered what was going on.

"So, is dinner ready?" She asked, smirking.

"Ah yes, it is. Come and you too Merlin," Gaius said and Merlin sniggered before following the other two in the kitchen.

Morgana had a bad feeling that everyone was hiding something from her and she wanted to find out why.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary: **Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)

* * *

><p>Morgana stepped out of her car with Merlin behind and she looked at the college before her.<p>

"Well, new start, new life," She said, grinning to herself.

"You could say that," Merlin muttered underneath his breath. Morgana ignored it and grabbing her bag, she walked straight to her first lesson, which was Drama.

Swiping her card into the door, she let herself into the locker's room and put her coat and such in there. When she shut her locker, a girl with dark skin and long curly black hair stood by her and Morgana jumped.

"Sorry!" The other girl said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to startle you,"

"Who are you?" Morgana asked curiously.

"I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen if you like," Gwen said smiling and held out a hand to shake. Morgana looked at it in awe before grabbing it.

"I'm Morgana,"

Gwen smiled. "Ah! Are you the new girl? Arthur has told me all about you, or most of what he could," Gwen chuckled.

"You know Arthur?" Morgana asked as they walked together towards the classroom.

"Oh yes. I'm his girlfriend," She replied. "It'll be nice to have a girl in our group at break. There's mainly just boys," She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, where are you off to now?"

"I'm off to Drama."

"Oh! That's great! I'm studying Drama too!" Gwen said excitedly and Morgana smiled, happy that she has made a new friend on day one.

"Great! I could use some company for today. I hate first days like this," Morgana said, smirking.

"Doesn't everyone?" Gwen replied now happy that Morgana was her new friend.

"Let's go in shall we. Don't want to be late for class on first day," Gwen smirked and both girls entered their class.

Their morning went pretty quick and Morgana enjoyed every minute of it. Her new Drama teacher Morgause, seemed really impressed with her but yet something in Morgana stirred inside her, as though warning her of something.

The lesson ended and as they were packing Morgause talked to them.

"That will be all for today. Gwen and Morgana, you both did excellent! If you continue like this, rewards shall come to you. Don't forget to read the lines for the play you have to perform for Alice In Wonderland!" Morgause smirked and looked directly at Morgana, flickering her long blonde hair out of the way.

Morgana shivered and left the classroom.

"What did you think of the lesson then?" Gwen asked as they made their way towards the library.

"It was great! I really enjoyed it. Although, Morgause does give me the creeps," And Morgana explained what happened.

"Happened to me one time," Gwen admitted. "It was when I first arrived here and she kept staring at me as though she was really looking into my soul to see who I was," Gwen shivered. "She was here before Uther was appointed Headmaster so we're stuck with her for now. But she is excellent at what she does," Gwen admitted and Morgana nodded in agreement.

"Hey Gwen!" A voice called and both girls turned round to face a tall young man, with a long side fringe grinned.

"Gwaine! Hello, Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Morgana, this is my brother Elyan," Gwen said introducing her to the boys. Morgana shook each of their hands.

"Hello, I'm Morgana," She said, shy at first.

Gwaine grinned. "Ah! So this is the new girl everyone keeps talking about," He dumped himself on the sofa and he patted on the spot next to him. "Come sit here Morgana," He grinned.

Gwen rolled her eyes before whispering in her ear. "He flirts with anything that moves so try and not take him too seriously," Morgana chuckled.

"Do not!" Gwaine pouted.

"Come on Gwaine, Gwen is right. You really do flirt with anything that moves," Leon rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, his curly hair bouncing up and down. Gwaine eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Hey guys, didn't miss anything did we?" Arthur said, striding in and he leaned in to kiss Gwen and Merlin came behind, carrying his and Arthur's bag's.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't ask me," Merlin said and he put the bags down and everyone grabbed a chair, making a group and Morgana sat close to Gwen.

"So, Merlin. This is Gwen my beautiful girlfriend who I was talking about," Gwen blushed and everyone laughed. "And from left to right is Gwaine who as Gwen said perfectly before, loves to flirt with anything that moves," Arthur smirked as Gwaine began to protest. "Leon who is currently dating Percival,"Leon reached out for Percival hand and both grinned at Merlin and Morgana. "And then it's Lancelot-"

"Not the Lancelot in the legend mind you," Lancelot grinned.

"And this is Gwen's brother Elyan," Arthur said finally.

"Hello," Merlin replied weakly and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"You have to mind my brother, he's not used to meeting new people,Morgana teased.

"Hey! Stop bullying me Morgana. I thought you were on my side," Merlin pouted and folded his arms as the group laughed.

The rest of the day went by and Morgana found that she loved her new found friends as most of the lessons during the week, she found out that she shared a class with either one of them. Her favourite teacher so far was her history teacher called Agravaine and he wasn't that bad looking either, she thought.

But of course, Uther was more handsome.

Morgana shook her head, getting rid of the thought.

Where were all these thoughts coming from? Uther was nothing more than a good friend.

But sometimes, friendship can turn into something more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary: **Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)

* * *

><p>Morgana was pleased to say, that she loved Royal High College. It was just so much better and so much more friendlier than the last college she went to.<p>

She began to fit in and her new friends made her feel welcome at home instantly and she found that she could have good fun with each and everyone of them.

She hasn't seen Uther a lot lately, but she supposed that he was busy with running the college and other duties.

She was on her way to her history lesson, she was ten minutes early, but the others had all ready gone to class and she has finished her homework痴 all ready when Agravaine came into view with Morgause, slamming her into a locker. Morgana hid herself, still able to hear and see everything, but yet clearly out of their view.

"So," Agravaine said, his head near Morgause mouth as his arms were laid either side of her head. "How is the plan coming?"

Morgause smirked. "I would of known you would of come to seek me out sooner or later," She began, her eyes trailing up and down his body. "The plan is slowly forming well. Soon, we shall have Morgana by our side again, ready to bring Uther down," Morgana's eyes widened. What were they planning to do with her? What were they planning to do with Uther?

"My clever witch," Agravaine said and he kissed her on the lips and Morgause responded before continuing. "Soon, we shall be free at last,"

"I destroyed their daughter before, I can not let Morgana fall into the same trap as before. She is ours, a witch and my sister," Morgana hid her shock. What were they planning to her? Did they want something from her? And just what did Morgause mean by being her sister?

"And what do you want me to do, my lady?" Agravaine asked, smirking slightly.

"Get as close to Morgana as possible," She said, clearly serious. "Even if that means seducing her,"

Morgana eyes widened. Yes, she found Agravaine hot but wanting him to seduce her?No! That was out of her league.

"Anything for you," Agravaine said and he kissed her on the lips, more forcefully and just when Morgana was about to run, the doors of the other classrooms opened and Morgause quickly vanished from sight.

Morgana slid behind the locker, in shock. Her two teachers were planning something, something dangerous and it sounds like they have been planning for a long time.

"Hey Morgana," Gwaine said, coming up to her looking concerned. "You look like you seen a ghost,"

Morgana let out a faint smile and she shakily took his hand as he helped her up.

"I think I have seen something much worse," She said.

Just as Gwaine was about to ask something, Agravaine came into view.

"You all right Morgana? You seem a bit ill," He asked.

Morgana lifted her head up high. She will have to play a long as though she had not heard anything, she didn't want to fall into a trap, and she certainly did not wanted to be seduced by Agravaine. "Just a bit dizzy sir," She said and she pushed past him and quickly sat down next to Gwaine who looked concerned for her and waited for the class to begin. Leon and Elyan sat close to them, both too concerned for her well being.

"Right! Today, we are going to be learning about Morgana Le Fey," Agravaine said slowly and suddenly a lot of eyes were turned on her.

"I am not a witch," She said coldly and everyone edged in their seats uncomfortably.

"We shall see," He said, smirking. "So! We all know the story of King Arthur is just a legend, but what do we know about Morgana? His dear step-sister?" He looked around the class.

Gwaine put his hand up.

"Yes Gwaine,"

"Sir, not to be rude or anything, but this is not on the course topic," Gwaine said. "We need to study the Romans, the cultures, ect. This is nothing on the course topic," Gwaine pointed out and there was a murmur of agreement.

"Well Gwaine, it seems for once you have paid attention to the syllabus," Agravaine smirked. "Indeed this is not on the course! But, we do in fact have a fare coming up in school based on the legend of Arthur and his knights and family and Uther has requested specially for us to learn about them as much as possible,"

Everyone listened closely, yet Morgana felt all eyes were upon her.

"Morgana!" Agravaine said, directly to her. She held her head high. "Do you ever wonder why you're father named you after the lady Morgana Le Fey? Or even why your brother is called Merlin?"

Morgana had no idea. She never asked her father why she was named after witch.

Surely there was some reason behind it?

"No," Morgana answered truthfully. "I have never known why I was called Morgana or why my brother was called chuckled, nervously. "We are who we are, surely we have not reincarnated?" Everyone else chuckled apart from Agravaine and he smirked directly at her which sent shivers down her spines.

The lesson ended and Morgana thoughts were filled in on the lesson. Their homework was to learn all about each of the character of the Arthur legend they were given about and of course, she had the Lady Morgana herself.

"So Morgana," Gwaine said. "What was up with you earlier on?" They were in their favourite spot, in the library where the whole of them could sit in a group and talk, of course they got told of now and then but with Arthur being the son of the headmaster, they got a certain advantage of not getting kicked out.

Everyone looked at her and she took a deep breath, fiddling with her hands nervously.

"Agravaine wants to seduce me," She all but whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary: **Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)

* * *

><p><em>The existence of forgetting has never been proved:<em>

_We only know that some things don't come to mind when we want them_

_- Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

><p>Morgana explained everything, everyone shocked by the outburst she has made. Gwaine, Leon and Elyan adding in their bits about the history lesson as well when there was an uncomfortable look upon everyone's faces.<p>

"Does she know?" Gwen whispered and Arthur shook his head.

"Do I know what?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana, do you have any lessons this afternoon?" Arthur asked, ignoring her question.

"Nope. History was my only lesson for today," She said.

"I think it's time for you to know the truth. Come with me," Arthur said. "I am taking you to my father,"

Morgana did as she was told. She wondered what was going on and she followed Arthur down the hall and straight to the headmasters office. She has never been here before and she wondered why she was being brought to Uther and why her friends weren't helping her.

"Arthur what is going on?" She asked desperately. "Everything is so confusing and everyone is hiding something from me," She felt so lost and confused.

Arthur looked sorrowfully at her. "I'm sorry Morgana but under the orders of my father, he is the only one who can tell you what is happening," With that, he went inside the headmaster's office, Morgana following him.

"Father," Arthur said, stepping inside. "I have someone here for you," Uther turned round in his chair and his eyes widened.

"Morgana? Arthur? What has happened?"

Arthur looked sternly at his father. "She deserves to know. Otherwise, you'll lose her again," With that, he left the room, leaving the two of them alone. What did Arthur mean by that? What was going on?

"Uther, what is going on?" Morgana asked him. Uther sighed and he fiddled with a locket around his neck which Morgana only just noticed he had.

"Come with me, I will explain everything," He said and they left the building and Uther took her to his house.

She has never seen anything like it! Yes, she has seen big houses on television, but never has she been in one and she wondered how much it must of cost him.

Uther chuckled. "If you must know, it comes with a tennis court, some stables and a pool house,"

"You must of worked hard for this," Morgana noted as she carried on gazing in wonder.

"Very, but in the end, it is worth it," They stepped in side and the surprises didn't stop there. Uther took her into a living room, it was a large room and had a large book case that filled the wall on one side, and windows on the other. Chairs and a couch in front of a television and a fireplace was at the end. It was a beautiful room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Uther asked.

"Please. May I have some coffee if you have any?" She asked.

"Of course," With that he went to make some. Morgana looked at the books that he had and she noticed some pictures. Uther with mainly Arthur and in one, a picture of a young blonde woman and Morgana's heart dropped a bit.

"Here. Now, what has happened?" Uther asked gently, sitting down next to her on the couch, his arm draped on the edge of the chair behind her.

Morgana told him everything. Why, she didn't know, but she felt like she could trust this man with her life.

Uther listened as Morgana told him about the strange dreams she had and the encounter of Agravaine and Morgause and Uther paled.

"I'm sorry for telling you all this, you have other matters on your hand," She said hurriedly as she drank her coffee.

Uther shook his head. "Morgana, you have every right to tell me about it. I am the one that insisted you to tell me," He said seriously. "From now on, I want you to always be with someone and stay far away from Morgause and Agravaine as possible," She nodded. She didn't want to go anywhere near them. "But there are certain things I must tell you,"

"Like what?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Uther sighed and leaned forward a bit, his hands clasped together.

"You know those strange dreams you are having," He said and Morgana nodded. "They are not dreams. Merely flashbacks of us,"

"Flashbacks? But, I have only met you three times in my life," She pointed out.

"In this life yes,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have been reincarnated. You are the Morgana Le Fey and I am the Uther Pendragon from the Merlin myth," Morgana eyes widened. No, this could not be true.

"This can't be true..." She said fearfully. "I'm just Morgana. I'm not a witch, I am a normal human being!"

"It is hard to take in, since it happened thousands of years ago..." Uther sighed and it almost sounded painful.

"No!" Morgana nearly screamed. "It just can't be..." She sat back down again and ran a hand through her hair. "It can't..."

"Maybe this will explain everything," Uther said and with that, he kissed her full on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary: **Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)

* * *

><p><em>A lost love is never lost unless what's lost is the love for your lover.<em>_** by Unknown**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Morgana! Wait!" Uther called and Morgana carried on walking forwards furiously.<em>

"_Go away!" She shouted angrily, pissed of at the man she loves. How could he do that to her? Turn her into something fragile, make her fall madly head over heels in love with him?_

"_No." He said firmly. "I'm not going away." Morgana turned around on her heels, her red hood falling of as she faced him. Her black curly hair blowing in front of her face. _

"_Why? Don't you care about love anymore? Don't you care about my feelings anymore?"_

_Uther sighed deeply. "Morgana, I was selfish back there, but I didn't want to admit what was true-"_

"_What truth?" She asked, suddenly curious. "You don't have anything to hide."_

"_Oh but I do. They were so right." He laughed suddenly, making Morgana raise her eyebrow in question. "They were so right about my feelings and I was a coward. Perhaps still am,"_

"_You don't have anything to hide Uther," She said bitterly. "You don't know how I feel!"_

"_But I do!" Uther said and he walked towards her, cupping her chin in his hands. "I do know how you feel,"_

"_Then exactly what am I feeling?" She asked. He took a deep breath before continuing. _

"_Every time I'm around you I feel my world has stopped and everything around me is just a blur. I can't focus on anyone except you. You make me a different person when I'm around you, making me perhaps more human, you are everything to me Morgana,"_

"_Then say the words," Morgana pressed him. "Say them to me,"_

_He looked into her eyes. "I love you Morgana." He said, seriously. "I love you more than anything," He then bent his head down and kissed her with all the passion he could muster._

* * *

><p><em>Morgana arm was tangled with Sir Leon's. She had a big, massive smile on her face and she didn't care if she looked like an idiot. This was going to be the best day of her life. <em>

_She looked ahead and saw Uther standing at the alter with Arthur beside him. Gods! How handsome Uther looked and she smiled even more and finally, what seemed like an age, she stood next to the man she loved._

_Uther took her hands and Leon stood with the other knights. Gwen, her bridesmaid smiled encouragingly at her. _

_They said their vows and put the beautiful rings on each other's fingers, both smiling happily, their love clearly viewable in each other eyes._

"_You may now kiss the bride," Geoffrey said happily and Uther lent in to kiss Morgana and suddenly, everything around her seem to have vanished as her breath was took away by the man who kissed her on the lips._

* * *

><p><em>Shit. Morgana thought as she paced backwards and forwards in their bedchambers. <em>

_She was pregnant. She was sure of it. How else could she explain her morning sickness and her missing two periods since the wedding? How else could she explain her daily headaches and her weakness in magic that she still hasn't told her lover about?_

_How was she going to tell him? Will he still love her even when she was as round as a house?_

_Before she had time to think more, Uther came in and kicked off his boots and jumped onto the bed, clearly exhausted and Morgana smiled a little at his behaviour. Clearly, Arthur had inherited this from him and it made her wonder what their little one would inherit from his or her father._

_She sat down next to him and gently stroked his head, Uther smiling at the touch as he rolled on to his back to look up at the ceiling._

"_Tiring day?" She asked sweetly as she cuddled up next to him._

"_Much. Prevented a war with the StarkLions and signed a few treaties," He said and he rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tiredness._

"_I've got some good news..." She said, thinking now would be a good time to tell him._

"_Mmm?" _

"_I'm pregnant,"_

"_That's nice." Uther said, yawning. Gods, he could be such a boy sometimes and Morgana rolled her eyes._

"_Wait, what did you say?" Uther asked, sitting up._

"_I'm pregnant," She said again, biting her lip. What she saw next completely surprised her._

_Uther's eyes brightened up suddenly and he gave out a big goofy smile that Morgana loved and he put his hand over her stomach and kissed it, making her heart flutter._

"_Your pregnant?" He asked again and Morgana nodded._

"_Morgana, you are giving me something that I have always wanted from you," Uther said, happily."You are giving me a family. Our own little family," He kissed her on the lips. "Thank you. I couldn't be anymore happier,"_

_Morgana smiled and she hugged her husband, her soul mate._

"_I love you," She said._

"_I love you more," They both smiled at each other before Uther went to sleep, a smile on his face and his arm draped around her stomach protectively. _

_Life was bliss._

* * *

><p>"<em>Morgana! You've got to take Arya and run!" Uther cried as he drew out his sword and he slashed at an enemy who ran to attack them.<em>

_Morgana held Arya close to her chest, soothing her so she wouldn't cry._

"_I'm not leaving you Uther!" She cried. Uther looked at her pleadingly and it broke her heart to see him like that. _

"_You have to! It's too dangerous!" Uther said as he killed another of Morgause men. _

"_I'm not leaving you to die, I won't be able to live with out you," She said. Uther sighed and walked towards her quickly._

"_Go! Go to the outskirts of Camelot!" He said, trying anything to protect her as he fought. _

"_I'm not going," She said stubbornly. _

"_Do you want Arya to die?" He shouted. "Think of Arya Morgana! Arya needs her mother!"_

_He was right. Arya needed her. She couldn't be left an orphan. _

_Uther killed another man and went to Morgana quickly. "You have to go. For Arya saftey," He quickly gave her one last kiss before suddenly, the door blasted open and Morgause entered the room, smirking._

"_At last. It seems I have found you," She shook her head and her long blonde hair fell down to her waist._

_Uther snarled. "Get away from my family Morgause," He said, tightening his grip on his sword._

_Morgause tsked. "That is no way to greet an old friend is it not? Just give me Arya Uther and I shall leave,"_

"_What has Arya ever done to you? She is just an infant!" He snarled. "Guards!" He shouted, yet none came. They were all under attack. All fighting for their lives and Camelot._

_Morgause lifted her head high, her nostrils flaring. "If that's the way you want to play Uther Pendragon, so be it," Morgana held Arya tighter to her chest, terrified at what's going to happen next. Who she will lose next._

_Morgause eyes suddenly turned gold, her arm raised and she pointed at Uther who suddenly flew against the wall, crashing into it and fell back to the ground, trying to get up._

"_Morgana," He said, panting. "Run!" When Morgause suddenly did another spell on him, causing him to throw up blood. _

_Morgana looked at him terrified and tried to run before Morgause walked in front of her._

"_You had a choice Morgana," Morgause said, looking into her eyes. Morgana looked at her back, raising her head high._

"_And I made it. I fell in love with a man who loves me back and love is so much better,"_

"_Better than magic?" Morgause asked._

"_Oh yes," Morgana said. "Love is more powerful than any magic there is," _

_Morgause smirked and laughed, causing Arya to whimper in her mother's arms._

"_Let's see about that then." She then suddenly whispered some sort of spell and Morgana felt a hole opening in her stomach and she felt dizziness overwhelmed her and she slid down to the floor, gasping for breath as Morgause took Arya out of her arms and Arya cried._

"_Now she is mine. We could of worked so well together, it's almost a shame to see you like this," Morgause said and Morgana hand went and touched Uther's, holding for comfort before she died. Uther staring at her, the look in his eyes holding onto hope._

"_Let go of my daughter Morgause," She whispered, her breath fading away slowly. "My daughter is innocent. Can't you see?"_

"_No," Morgause admitted. "But I know that you two will find each other again and know this," She hissed as she trailed one of her nails down Arya chin as her daughter wailed for her mother. "I will find you and kill you all,"_

_And Morgause thrust a sword into Morgana heart and she was Morgana no more._

Morgana gasped and she broke the kiss with Uther, who looked at her with concern.

"Morgana, are you all right?" He asked. Morgana managed a weak smile at him.

"I remember," She said with a whisper. "I remember everything,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary: **Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)

**Warning: **I have put Smut scenes in this chapter, so if you don't like the smut scenes, just skip:P

* * *

><p>"You remember everything?" Uther asked slowly, his eyes showing happiness.<p>

Morgana stood up and ran out of the house, Uther following her and it was raining when she got outside. She ran towards the grounds, her hair and blue dress that she wore getting drenched by the second.

"I remember!" She cried, happily. The rain pouring down on her face as she spun. "I remember who I am!" She spun around in the rain, letting each and every single memory she had seep back into her mind. She laughed in pure happiness, glad to be back.

Uther watched Morgana laugh, dance and spun around in the rain. Happy to see that his soul mate was back and happy that they were going to be together again.

Morgana ran her hands through her wet hair and she stood still, watching Uther walking over to her, wonder in her eyes.

"I remember everything," She said.

"Everything?" Uther asked, almost a whisper.

"Everything," She said in confirmation and as if too prove it, she kissed Uther longingly on the lips and she moaned in ecstasy.

She was the first to break it and she smiled up at him, happy to be back.

"Morgana..." Uther started as he stroked her wet hair. "I don't care if you had magic. I saw you one night using it on Arya..." Morgana paled.

"I was trying-" She began.

"To protect her, I know." He said. "You should of told me,"

"What, and got executed?" Morgana asked and Uther looked guilty. She shouldn't of said that.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I shouldn't of snapped,"

"And I shouldn't of been so arrogant and executed all those innocent people," He said and Morgana looked bewildered at him. "I was stupid back then. I knew magic choses people. It's the choices we make that will make us either good or evil, not the magic,"

"There is dark magic," Morgana said. "But I vow never to wonder to the Dark side,"

Uther hugged her and Morgana hugged him back, tightly as though afraid of letting him go again and not caring if both of them were getting wet by the second.

"Does everybody else remember?" Morgana asked as she held Uther hand as they walked back inside. "About who they were, I mean,"

"Yes," Uther said. "You and Merlin, who I also Know about his magic were the last people to remember,"

"Merlin has magic?" Morgana eyes widened. "I never knew!"

"Neither did I until Gaius told me in this life," He admitted. "But in this life, we can start over again,"

Morgana beamed at him and took him and began kissing him on the lips before Uther took control and led her upstairs into his bedroom, both kissing furiously after been away from each other for so long...

Far too long.

They ripped each other's clothes off Morgana lay on the bed, naked before him and Uther's eyes trailed up and down her body, looking hungrily at her.

"How I missed seeing you like this," He whispered as he placed gentle kisses up and down her body. Stopping here and there to mark her, mark her as his.

She moaned and arched her back, raising her hips to meet Uther's.

"Patience," He murmured as he fingered her cunt. "We shall soon be together,"

"Fuck me," Morgana said. "Fuck me now,"

"Are you a virgin in this life time?" Uther asked, panting.

Morgana nodded and he gave a wicked grin. He gets to take her virginity for a second time! How bliss that was for him.

He then entered her and she gasped and arched her back, wanting more. Needing more.

"Fuck me Uther," Morgana said as he went in and out slowly. "Fuck me hard,"

He did. He went in as far as he could, causing her to moan and shout out his name and finally, after they were done, they collapsed on to the bed, still inside each other, yet clearly tired.

"It has been too long since I have been inside you," Uther said, stroking her hair as Morgana pulled the bed sheets over them and Uther rolled next to her.

"Too long," Morgana said in agreement. "But we're together again now,"

"Yes," He said. "Rest now, my sweet Morgana,"

She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"How long do we have left?" She asked, listening to his heart beat.

"Four hours," He said. "But for now, all we need is rest,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary: **Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)

* * *

><p><em>If something something can be remembered, it can come back- 11th Doctor, Doctor Who.<em>

* * *

><p>Merlin always knew he was different from everybody else. Even with his magic, and so when he saw an old looking woman with a green hood in the middle of the room staring at him, he knew something was wrong.<p>

"Hey, what's she doing here?" Merlin asked and he pointed to the spot where she stood.

the others turned to look at the spot where he pointed at and Gwaine shrugged his shoulders. "I see nothing." The others nodded and continued to talk where Merlin continued to frown at the woman.

She looked old, and had long white hair. Her eyes, black and she beckoned her finger at him before turning away and walking out of the room and Merlin knew he had to follow her.

Muttering something about the toilets, Merlin left the room and followed the woman who led them to an empty hall way, far away from the library.

"Wait!" Merlin called and the woman turned to look at him. "Who are you?" He asked once he got to her.

The old woman lifted her head and gave a gentle smile.

"I am Eilian." She said, her eyes showing no emotion. "I can control time,"

"Time?" That was impossible! Nobody could control time. Couldn't they?

"Oh yes. I can give people second chances at life or I can send them back or forwards," She said.

"So is this your doing?" Merlin said, glaring at her. "You sent us all to the future?"

"No. It was the witch's doing who did this," Eillian said. "She somehow had the power to send you into the future, something only I can control,"

"How come I can see you and the others can't?" Merlin asked quickly. "Was it caused by magic?"

"Quite so young warlock. I have come to give you great news,"

"News?"

"Listen carefully, this can only be told once," Eilian beckoned him closer and Merlin obeyed her, not sure if he could trust this stranger.

"The lady and her king have been reunited once more," She began and Merlin's eyes widened. "But there is more in order to go home,"

"Home?" Merlin asked. "Our time? Back to Camelot?"

"Correct, however, only if you all wish that," She gave a sly smile. "Arya Pendragon is alive,"

Merlin couldn't believe it. There was a way to go home! And Morgana and Uther's daughter was alive! He grinned happily.

"Where is she? She should be here with us! Back with her mother and father!"

"That is the catch. Arya Pendragon has been captured by Morgause as you saw and put a spell on all of you to be sent here in the future. However, she didn't expect you all to remember the past." She paused, licking her lips. "Arya is trapped in a dungeon in Morgause home and there is a number of challenges in order to get her back and that only Uther and Morgana can do these challenges in to strengthen their bond. But all of you, including Gwen and the knights must prove yourself to them,"

"How old is Arya now?" Merlin asked. Last time he saw Arya was when she was a one year old baby, playing with her. How times have changed!

"Arya is now five years old," She said. "But Merlin, only you can seriously help Morgana and Uther get their daughter back."

"Oi, Merlin! Where the hell have you been?" Arthur called and Merlin turned around to see Arthur swaggering up to him.

"Toilet," Merlin replied and he turned back to talk to the old woman, but to see that Eilian has disappeared.

"You look happy," Arthur commented, slapping him on the back. "You should go to the toilet more often then,"

"It's not that...It's something so much more," Merlin said, grinning. His heart beat racing.

"What?Something more interesting than going to the toilet?" He snickered and Merlin glared at him. "Sorry. Carry on,"

"Arya Pendragon is alive," He began. "And I know where she is,"

* * *

><p>Morgana awoke in a comfortable position. She stirred and stretched when her elbow hit a body next to her and her eyes were adjusted to the strange room that she was in and she turned to see who was next to her.<p>

"Good afternoon, my darling," Uther asked amused. "I trust you have had a pleasant sleep?"

"Perfect," She said and she sat up to meet his eyes, not caring if she was naked in bed. "Is this a dream?" She asked. "If it was, it would be terribly cruel to me..."

"I can tell you my dear, this is perfectly real," Uther said. "Pinch me if you like,"

Morgana pinched him on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Morgana blushed. "Just checking," Uther laughed.

"Come, we best drop you back off at your father's place-or Gaius place now," Uther said, raising his eyebrow.

"Gaius is my father now," Morgana said as she got out of bed and wondered to the floor where her clothes lay a messy pile. "I have only known my real father for a certain amount of time, but I have always looked up to Gaius as a fatherly figure," She admitted as she put on her dress.

"I'm glad. He is a very good friend of mine..." He said.

"Uther," Morgana asked after they got dressed in silence and made their way to the car.

"Mmm?"

"What happened to Arya?" Uther paled a bit and turned away.

"She's gone," He whispered and Morgana cupped his cheeks and looked at him in the eye.

"Hey, don't blame yourself," She whispered. "We did everything we can to protect her,"

"I know, but sometimes I feel like we should of done more," Uther said, sighing. "I feel like I failed you,"

"Sssh," Morgana whispered and she stroked his cheek. "You never failed me. Never. Please don't doubt yourself, maybe in this life we can start all over again," She smiled hopefully at him. "That is, if you wish too,"

Uther eyes lit up again.

"I would like that Morgana. I would like that very much," He kissed her on the lips. "I love you Morgana," He whispered. "More than anything,"

"And I love you too," She smiled and together they drove back to Morgana home, both deep in thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary: **Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Morgana house, they were surprised to see their friends there, waiting for them anxiously.<p>

"Arthur? Gaius? What is all this?" Uther asked, concerned as they walked towards them, Morgana and Uther sharing worried glances at each other.

"Father, does she-" Arthur began but was cut across by Morgana.

"Yes Arthur. I remember _everything,_" She said "Come, let us discuss this business inside so we are not getting wet," Everyone nodded in agreement and followed her inside the kitchen where Gaius was all ready there.

"What is this?" He asked. "What is going on?"

"Merlin has some important news for you and Gaius, Morgana remembers everything," Arthur said and sat himself down on one of the kitchen's chair's.

"Well, welcome back Morgana," Gaius smiled softly. "And Merlin, do tell us this news,"

Merlin cleared his throat, aware that everybody's eyes were upon him and he launched into the story of Eilian, from start to finish and everybody turned to look at Uther and Morgana, searching for reaction after the story had been told.

Morgana sat down shakily, her thoughts unclear. Her daughter was alive! Her own daughter, alive! She missed five whole years of her daughter life, her first word, her first step, oh what a terrible mother she was! Does Arya remember her? What would of Morgause told her? Does Arya hate her?

All these questions and theories kept running through Morgana mind and Uther sat down next to her, hope in his eyes.

"Arya is alive," He whispered, grasping her hand to hold and Morgana took it, smiling up at him through her tears.

"Yes! We have hope Uther," She said excitedly. "We have hope in to get her back,"

They stared into each other eyes for a moment, both not daring to believe that their daughter was alive before Uther broke the gaze, standing up to face the others.

"Merlin, I thank you for telling us this you do not know how much it means to Morgana and I," He began. "I know of you and Morgana magic and you are both greatly welcome to use it freely. Both here and when we get back home," Merlin smiled at this, happy that he didn't have to hide his true self any longer. "We need all the help we can get to stop Morgause and Agravaine. I would of thought Agravaine would have been on our side, but he has made his choice and we have made ours," Uther began pacing up and down the kitchen anxiously.

"We need plans on how to get to Arya. I know where Morgause lives so she can't hide from me any longer. Who is with us to get back to Arya? To get back to Camelot? To get back to home?" Uther said, his eyes showing determination as he scanned the room.

There was silence and Morgana was the first to rise, her head held high with dignity before Merlin stepped forward, then Gaius, then Gwen then one by one so did everyone else.

"For Camelot!" The Knights shouted, raising their hands in the air since they longer had swords. For now. "For Camelot!" The others began to chant as well and Morgana joined in.

Morgana smiled to herself, her heart fluttering with pride and she smiled at Uther.

They were finally going to be family once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary: **Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)

* * *

><p><em>Both expectations and memories are more than mere images founded on previous experience.<em>

_- __Samuel Alexander_

* * *

><p>It has been nearly a month since Morgana remembered everything and Uther and the others have been making battle plans on how to get their daughter back ever since. Uther has somehow even got them the latest weapons and the latest technology, how, Morgana didn't know but she her heart was filled with pride with the amount of effort everyone was going into.<p>

"I need to go to the loo," She said, suddenly feeling dizzy during class.

Her teacher looked at her and nodded, excusing her. Arthur looked at her in concern but she ignored him and went outside. She was walking in the direction of the toilets when she was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled behind a locker, none other by Agravine himself.

"Hey!" She cried and she squirmed to break the grip. Agravaine smirked.

"Now, now, Morgana. That is no way to respect a teacher isn't it not?" He smirked. Morgana glared at him.

"You will only earn my respect when you deserve it!" She hissed. "And so far, you have none of it!"

"Morgause said you had a fiery temper. I can see why Uther liked to fuck you," He inched closer to her and Morgana tried to take a step back, but no use. His grip was too tight.

"I don't know what you mean," She lied. "Why would Uther want to fuck me? He has never noticed me in that way before,"

Agravaine smirked, clearly oblivious to the fact she was lying.

"Ah, I see you don't remember," He moved close to her ear. "Would you like to remember?"

Morgana stared into his eyes firmly. "Whatever needs remembering, I certainly do not want it to be remembered by you!"

"Oh! Feisty aren't you?" He licked his lips and with that she stood on his foot, his grip breaking and she punched him in the stomach before she ran away from him.

She heard Agravaine curse behind her, but he did not follow her as she locked herself in the toilet, which were far away from him and were occupied by other pupils. Panting for a moment before she threw up.

Why was she throwing up all of a sudden? Sure, she felt dizzy back in class and she was scared out of her wits with Agravaine attempt to hurt her, but that wasn't the cause of her problem when she threw up again.

She hasn't felt like this since she was…

Pregnant.

She paled and cleaned up her mess. Was that what she was? Pregnant?

She looked at her watch and realized that class still hasn't finished and the shop wasn't far to buy her a pregnancy test.

She left and hurriedly walked to the shop, finding the pregnancy test. The lady behind the counter glaring at her as she did so and she hurried to the nearest public toilets she could find.

After she finished, she waited for the results. At first, it kept changing and she kept cursing at it, but then it was decided.

Positive.

She was pregnant again and she sat down beside the door. How was she going to tell Uther? Will their second child be kidnapped just like Arya had?

_Not if we destroy Morguase and Agravaine first, _a voice whispered in her head. She took out her phone and phoned Gwen.

"Morgana! Where are you? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Her friend said, accusingly. "Look, I got stuff loads to tell you! Especially abo-"

"Gwen," Morgana said, interrupting her. "I have news," She said and she bit her tongue nervously.

"Oh! What sort of news? Good news or bad?" _Both, _Morgana concluded.

"If I told you, would you promise not to scream or anything?" Gwen scoffed over the phone.

"Morgana, you know me. Although, it does depends on the news I guess." There was a pause and Morgana could imagine her friend frowning. "So, what's the news?"

"I'm pregnant," She said.

"Oh that's good," Gwen said. "Wait, you're what?"

"I'm pregnant Gwen," She repeated.

"It's Uther's isn't it? Agravaine hasn't tried anything on you or-" Gwen started rambling and Morgana had to smile at her friend.

"It's Uther's," She said firmly.

"Oh good. That's good because I'm pregnant too!" Gwen said and both girls squeed over the phone, happy for each other.

"Hey, I've got a plan," Morgana said, an idea forming in their mind.

"Yeah?" She could imagine Gwen smirking now and Morgana whispered the plan too her, after she done, she was giggling with glee.

"What a brilliant idea! I'll come over as soon as possible. My class is just about to start,"

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Thanks Gwen," She shut the phone off and sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Royal High

**Pairings: **Uther/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur Merlin/OCC

**Summary: **Merlin and Morgana are Gaius's children. When they move to work for the Pendragons, what will happen when Morgana falls in love with her father's best friend? Set in 2012. AU.

**Note**: Morgana is NOT Uther's daughter in this! Everything is mainly AU. :)  
>Also, so sorry for the late updates! Been so busy with my final GCSE exams and life been shit so yeah, haven't really been on a lot but enjoy the chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>"So Morgana, where did you run off to today?" Uther asked as Morgana walked out of the school, greeting Uther by his car.<p>

"I just had to go and get something from the shop," She said and Uther raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. "I'll tell you when Arthur and Gwen get here-Oh! Speaking of the devils," She waved at the two figures looming in front of her and Gwen ran to hug her friend, giving her a slight wink before breaking up the hug.

"So, what's so urgent with both of you that you had to call us? Is it something to do with Agravaine?" Arthur asked from the front seat as Uther droved. They were on their way to the public park, Morgana had told Merlin to drive home alone tonight, wanting to tell Uther the news.

Morgana had forgotten about the other incident that had happened, too preoccupied with the baby and too scared of Uther reaction.

But she had to let Uther know what happened today with Agravaine, once they were alone of course.

They left the car in the car park and walked into the public gardens, walking until they were alone and sat down on the grass, facing the sun before it went down.

"So, what is it you girls have to tell us then?" Arthur asked again. He was growing impatient and wanted to know what was going on and looked uneasy when Gwen and Morgana shared a wicked grin at each other and Uther too, knew there was something suspicious going on between the two girls.

"I want you both to promise not to do anything stupid," Morgana said, looking quite serious. Both father and son looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before turning round and nodding.

"We promise," Uther said sincerely.

"Well, Morgana and I have something to tell you..." Gwen started.

"We're both pregnant." Morgana finished off, looking at her husband.

Arthur opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish and Gwen giggled softly at his expression and Morgana couldn't help but smirk as well.

Uther reaction was better than last time, she had to admit. He seemed more in control, however he was silent. Way to silent for Morgana liking.

"Uther...?" She asked uncertainly. Uther blinked and snapped out of his daze and looked at his son.

"Arthur! You got Gwen pregnant before wedlock?" He gave a slight scowl at his son and Arthur looked up at his father rather sheepishly.

"Sorry father," He hung his head shamefully.

"Nevertheless, I am happy for you. Just take good care of her and keep her in your sight." Uther said, looking very serious at his son and Arthur suddenly beamed at his father before he went and kissed Gwen lovingly on the lips.

"I think we should leave your father and Morgana alone for a bit..." Gwen trailed off and Arthur nodded.

"We'll meet you back at the car in half an hour." Arthur said, but Morgana wasn't really listening as she was too busy studying Uther.

Once her friend's footsteps faded away, she bit her lip. "Uther...?" She asked softly. "Are you okay with this?"

For a minute or so, Uther did nothing but just sat there and stared at her before he broke out a grin and kissed her full on the lips, taking Morgana by the surprise.

But of course, she was not complaining.

Uther broke the kiss, both panting heavily and she gave a weak smile at him.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked wryly.

"Of course Morgana! How could I not be okay? You are my wife and the mother of my children. It's just..." He sighed and Morgana touched his cheek gently.

"What is it my love?" She asked.

"I'm just worried with what Agravaine would do to you and our unborn child. He already has Arya, and if he finds out about our second child..." Uther trailed off and paled a little.

"He won't find out," Morgana said firmly. "Nothing will come in the way of harming our family,"

"Oh really? I think you may need a little wake up call there darling," A voice chided and Morgana gasped before her whole world went black.


End file.
